Zelda's Plan
by Giulia99
Summary: WARNING: MANFREDxASA slash Zelda wants Manfred and will do anything to break apart him and Asa
1. Chapter 1

Some of the students at Bloor's academy try to avoid the head boy, Manfred Bloor.  
Some, on the other hand, make a obvious point to follow him all the time like a little puppy dog.  
It was obvious to everyone there was something going on between Asa and Manfred.  
No one was brave enough to step in the way of it or even point it out.  
It was subtle things that lead on to this.  
Some loud mouthed student would catch them holding hands under the table and tell everyone.

One problem with all of this.  
Zelda loved Manfred.  
Manfred loathed Zelda, but she wasn't known as one who gives up easily.

Zelda glared across the room at the two boys as they whispered and smiled during class.  
Manfred looked up just in time to see her and she changed her cold stare into a sweet smile.  
He ignored her and gave all his attention back to Asa.  
Zelda growled angrily and stormed out of the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Manfred was stopped in the hall by Zelda.  
"you need to stay away from Asa." She said.  
" and why should I do that?" Manfred frowned.  
"he's straight. He doesn't want you." Zelda lied.  
She could tell she got to him. She found his weakness.  
"what the hell Zelda! Im not into guys and neither is he!" Manfred growled "oh drop it. It's obvious you like him. He just laughs about it. He thinks it's pathetic. He thinks your pathetic." Zelda smirked.  
"liar..." Manfred whispered walking away quickly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Asa heard what Zelda had said to Manfred and spent the rest of the day trying to explain to Manfred it wasn't true.  
"I need to talk to you." Asa pulled Manfred behind the school after the last bell rang.  
Manfred nodded patiently.  
"Zelda lied to you." asa said quickly.  
"I know." Manfred replied.  
"I like you. I don't think your pathetic at all." Asa continued.  
"I like you too.." Manfred blushed.

Manfred leaned in to kiss Asa.

After about a second they were snapped back into reality by a giggle and a gasp from behind them.  
They pulled away as fast as they could and found Zelda with a mischievous grin and Dr Bloor red faced and stunned.  
Manfred went pale. Er...paler.  
Asa stuttered searching for some excuse to give to Dr Bloor for making out with his son behind the school.  
Then he heard a smack on the pavement and turned to find Manfred passed out on the ground.  
Zelda gasped. Her goal was definitely not to make the boy faint.  
"ummm...sir?" Asa managed staring at Dr Bloor. "Go. I'll deal with you later!" Dr Bloor barked at Asa.  
Asa ran back to the dorms. 


	4. Chapter 4

After about two hours Asa crept around until he got to Manfred's room safely.  
He slowly opened the door to find Manfred laying in bed staring at the cieling.  
"I truly am pathetic. I hurt myself by fainting and hitting my head on the ground." Manfred muttered.  
Asa sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Manfred's head where he had hit the ground.  
Manfred winced but didn't pull away.  
"I'm being gentle." Asa whispered.  
"so that was too much for you to handle? Couldn't stay conscious long enough to help me out there?" Asa laughed.  
Manfred turned red "I'm glad you find this so funny! Do you understand how much trouble we are in?"

"sorry..." Asa said seriously

Asa laid down next to Manfred and put his arm over him.

"what are doing?" Manfred asked.  
"oh relax" Asa giggled "go to sleep." 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was saturday.  
And guess what. They both had detention.  
Dr Bloor gave unclear untrue excuses to questioning teachers.

The two boys sat silently in a classroom while some random teacher sat awkwardly grading papers.  
"So what are you two in for?"

"We'll um.." Asa mumbled.

"I kissed him." Manfred said bluntly.

"oh." the teacher replied not asking anymore questions.

After detention they found Zelda in the hallway.

"helloo" she laughed

"if I throw a stick will you go away?" Asa smirked.

"funny." Zelda sneered.

"really Zelda, go away." Manfred said

"aw why?" Zelda asked

"shut up! You know exactly why!" Manfred blew up.

"stop getting so angry!" Zelda whined

"stop fueling the fire!" Asa barked.

"whatever!" Zelda stormed away.  



End file.
